rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Marquis World Championship
The Marquis World Championship is a number of events which the player can compete in which allows the player to win the Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale and its Limited race-spec edition model. The event has since update 3.2.0 been a part of the Expert racing career. To unlock, player must complete the sufficient amount of trophies needed given in the Accolade Open. Completing the Marquis World Championship unlocks the Prestige Powermatch. Previous progress for those who had already completed the event in advance were not restored in the re-release of the Marquis World Championship meaning that those who had already completed the event had to restart all over from the beginning. Players who have already completed the series though, will be rewarded with a total of 160 Gold and 80,000 R$ if they complete the goals in all stages successfully. The event utilizes four cars, namely the Chevrolet Camaro ZL1, KTM X-Bow R, Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale and its Limited race-spec edition model. Stage 1 The first stage (First Impressions) takes place with the player driving the Chevrolet Camaro ZL1. Players who successfully complete all the goals given in Stage 1 will be rewarded with 5 Gold. Stage 2 The second stage (Diversion) takes place at the Dubai Autodrome and continues where Stage 1 left off. Players will still drive the Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 except for the 3rd Goal in which the KTM X-Bow R is used. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in Stage 2 will be rewarded with 15,000 R$ and 5 Gold. Players who haven't owned the Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 in the past before will be able to buy Ahmed's car with a 40 % discount of its original price. Stage 3 The third stage (Heating Up) takes place with the Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale again at the Dubai Autodrome. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in Stage 3 will be rewarded with 10 Gold. Stage 4 The fourth stage (Clean Sweep) takes again place at the Dubai Autodrome with the Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in Stage 4 will be rewarded with 10 Gold and 20,000 R$. Stage 5 The fifth stage (Scouted) takes place at several racing circuits in-game with the Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in Stage 5 will be rewarded with 10 Gold. Stage 6 The sixth stage (License Test) is the last stage needed in order for the player to get the Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale before the Event continues with its Limited edition variant. Stage 6 takes place on several racing circuits in-game. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in Stage 6 will win the Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale (which also pre-unlocks the Luxury Tourer Tournament racing series found in the Expert racing career) as well as 10 Gold and 20,000 R$. Stage 7 The seventh stage (First Date) is the first stage that takes place with the Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale Limited on various of racing circuits in-game. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in Stage 7 will be rewarded with 15 Gold. Stage 8 The eighth stage (Qualifying) takes place at the Circuit de Catalunya. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in Stage 8 will be rewarded with 20 Gold. Stage 9 The ninth stage (Race Day) takes again place at the Circuit de Catalunya. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in Stage 9 will be rewarded with 30 Gold and 25,000 R$. Stage 10 The tenth and final stage (Home Straight) of the Marquis World Championship takes place on the Circuit de Catalunya once again. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in Stage 10 will win the Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale Limited (which also pre-unlocks the Race-Spec Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale World Tour racing series found in the Master racing career) as well as 40 Gold. 'Stages and goals' 'Completion Rewards' Category:Marquis World Championship Category:Events